1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical diagnostic apparatus, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, which has a number of functions which are controlled by the actuation of control elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A medical diagnostic apparatus such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus conventionally has an exposure unit composed of an X-ray radiator and a radiation receiver and the capability of controlling the voltage supply for the radiation transmitter for generating X-rays, and possibly also the capability to control an electronic image-generating system. The functions for generating the radiation and for generating an image from the signals that proceed from a radiation detector given transirradiation of an examination subject are usually selected and adjusted by respective switches or knobs on a control panel. It is not always desirable that all functions can be executed by arbitrary operating personnel.
Such an X-ray diagnostic apparatus can also have a support arrangement for an examination subject having an adjustable support plate. The support plate is then preferably arrested by a brake that can be released by the actuation of a switch. It is possible that the examination subject (patient) may inadvertently actuate this switch when getting off the support plate, so that there is the risk that the support plate is unintentionally caused to move and the patient may fall from the support plate.
For example, European Application 0 463 187 discloses an X-ray diagnostic apparatus with such a support plate and control arrangement.